My Life
by Alexpuppy789
Summary: I thought my life was normal but when i find out that my sister, my best friend and I are all demi-gods, it changes drastically. We get pulled by Hecate into the world of magic right after I find out that I'm a demi-god. And it just goes down hill from there. My name is Alyss and this is my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Asteria: This is my very first story EVER! I hope you like it!**

**Alyss: She has worked very hard on this!**

**Tera: Asteria doesn't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

****************************PAGE BREAK*********************************

"Come on Tera; let's go to Toys-R-Us next!" I said as I dragged my sister over to the giant Toys-R-Us in Time Square. We were on our New York City trip with our chorus.

"Fine Alyss, and didn't Izzy say she was going to meet us there anyways?"

"Oh yeah! Well it's a good thing we're going then" We walked into the building and I immediately saw Izzy standing there waiting for us. I ran up and tackled her because she was my best friend.

"Hey Alyss, hey Tera" She said as Tera walked over and gave her a hug. "I was waiting for you so we could look around together."

"That's great!" I said as I hooked my arm around hers and started dragging her around the store.

"Wait up!" Called Tera trying to catch up with us.

"Ugh, fine." I said as I stopped dragging Izzy around the store. "Hey Izzy maybe sometime this summer we can come back and see another play/musical or something."

"Sorry, I can't. I have to go to camp and it's all summer long."

"Aw! Come on, you go to that camp every year. Can't you just skip this once, please" I gave her the puppy dog eyes "please, please, pleeeeeeeeease!"

"Sorry I can't"

"Wait didn't you say the camp was near New York City?" asked Tera

"Yes, why?"

"Well, maybe you could come to the city on a weekend or something and we could see a play/musical or do something else then"

"That's a great idea Tera! Come on Izzy, please?"

"Well maybe but I would have to ask the camp director. And if he did say yes then maybe I could bring some of my friends along too and you could meet them."

"That would be awesome! And maybe you could bring that cute boy you told us about at the beginning of the year"

"Hey maybe he could come into town now because he stays there all year round. I would just need to ask the camp director. But I'll just call him at the hotel so we can spend the day together tomorrow."

"You can stay year round at the camp?"

"Yeah it doubles as a school during the school year."

"Oh, OK"

"Come on lets go to the game section"

"But I wanted to go on the Ferris wheel!"

"Tera if you want to go to the game section then we will meet you there after we go on the Ferris wheel"

"OK"

"Come on" I said as I started dragging Izzy over to the Ferris wheel. After we went on the Ferris wheel we went over to the game section to meet up with Tera who had bought the new Pokémon game. We went to meet the rest of the group for dinner and then went to see the musical Wicked **(AN: My favorite musical ever!).** We got on the bus and went to the hotel. Before we went to bed I reminded Izzy that she should call her camp. She said she would but first she was going to take a shower. I went to bed and fell strait asleep.

********************PAGE BREAK*********************

(Izzy 3rd person POV)

Izzy went into the shower and tuned on the water and waited until it was foggy and there was a rainbow. She threw a gold coin in and said ""Oh Iris goddess of rainbows please except my offering. Nico di Angelo, Camp Half-Blood." A picture of a black haired boy with a black skull T-shirt on came into focus.

"Hey Izzy" He said

"Hey Nico"

"Why are you calling?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to Time Square tomorrow and sight see with me and my friends?"

"Sure, I haven't been to New York City yet and it might be fun"

"Yay! Don't be surprised if my friends are a little crazy. They're theater and choir people."

"Oh, OK. I'll see you then." He waved his hand in the mist and the picture disappeared. Izzy took her shower and came out and made it seem like she was calling Chiron and having him agree. Then she went to bed.

**************PAGE BREAK***************

(Alyss 1st person POV)

When I woke up I immediately went and woke up Izzy and asked her "What did he say? Can Nico come?"

"Yeah, wait how do you know his name?"

"When you got back from camp you mentioned him at least 5 times a day. I'm pretty sure you mentioned his name at least once."

"Oh yeah, hehe" Izzy laughed feebly. We got dressed and went down to breakfast and discovered it was one of our chaperone's birthdays. So Mr. Jackson (the choir director) pulled out his pitch pipe and played a 'C' and we all sang Happy Birthday with harmonies, 'cause we're just awesome choir people. We then packed everything and everybody into the bus and left for Ney York City again. We did a workshop for wicked and we got to meet the person who played Elphaba in the traveling one. It was so much fun. Then we were set loose on Ney York City until 6:00.

"Izzy, where's Nico going to meet us?"

"I don't know. Wait, there he is!" Izzy said as she started walking toward a guy with black hair and wearing all black. 'Wow he must really like the color black' I thought as Izzy said "hey Nico"

"Hey Izzy, are these your friends?"

"Yeah this is Alyss and Tera" she said pointing to me and Tera.

"Well… Since we know next to nothing about you and you know next to nothing about us why don't we play the question game. OK I'll start, what's your favorite color? Mine is purple."

"Well mine is Red" said Tera "your turn Nico"

"I guess mine is black"

"But that's not a color that's a shade"

"Well then it's my favorite shade"

"Fine, Tera your turn"

"What's your nationality? Mine and Alyss' is mostly western European"

"Well I guess I'm American, Italian, and half Greek"

"You're half Greek cool!"

"My turn again!" I said egger to ask the next question

"Wait isn't it Nico's turn?" Izzy pointed out

"It's fine she can go if she wants to" He said

"OK what's your favorite activity? Mine is singing and archery."

"I also like singing and archery but I also really like theater"

"Well I guess I like hanging out with my friends"

"Ok then let's go to the toy store!"

"But Alyss we went there yesterday"

"Ugh, fine Izzy, we'll go to the Nintendo store"

"But that's a ten minute walk from here!" Said Tera

"Well then let's go!" I said as I started dragging Izzy behind me. I looked over and saw that Tera and Nico were following close behind me. 'Well Nico probably thinks I'm crazy' I thought to myself "oh well' then I turned around to Tera and Nice and asked "Do either of you know where the Nintendo store is?"

"You mean you don't know?!" Nico asked looking surprised

"No I just wanted to go there. Wait I can look it up on my iPod as long as there is Wi-Fi around. Do you know if there is?"

"Alyss, this is New York City, of course there is Wi-Fi."

I started looking for the address on Google maps "Aha! So does anyone know what street we're on?"

"Alyss"

"Yes"

"We're still in time square"

"Oh yeah" I looked at my iPod "OK, we need to walk about 8 blocks down this street and it should be on the corner on the left. OK, march!"

"Really Alyss, do you want Nico to think you're crazy?" Izzy whispered to me as we started walking

"He already does" I told her. We walked to the Nintendo store and back and I got a Pokémon plushy. By the time we got back to Time Square it was time to board the bus and go home. So we said good bye to Nico and headed home.

***************************PAGE BREAK****************************

**Alyss: So is Izzy going to get together with Nico?**

**Asteria: I am not at liberty to disclose that at the moment. Please try again later.**

**Alyss: Fine! (Storms off)**

**Asteria: I hope you all lover the story so far! Please R&R! The Harry Potter stuff won't come in till later. Sorry! Please no flames!**

**Alyss is 14, Izzy is 14, Tera is 15, Nico is 14, Percy is 16, and Annabeth is 16.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Asteria: I'm sorry this took so long to update. I had it all written out I just needed to actually type it up. Please forgive me!**

**Alyss: No! Because you're taking so long we won't find anything out!**

**Tera: Alyss shut up and sit down! Asteria doesn't need all your wining.**

**Asteria: Thank you Tera can you please get into your places now to start the show.**

************************PAGE BREAK************************

(THREE MONTHS LATER)

"Come on Alyss, we're going to be late! We promised Izzy that we would meet her outside Toys-R-Us at 10"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I said as I ran out of the store carrying my bag.

"Come on we have 5 minutes!" We started running towards the toy store, which just happened to be on the other side of Time Square from us. WE made it just in time. We got there at 9:59, one minute to spare. "Cutting it kind of close aren't you Alyss?" I heard a voice behind me say. I quickly turned around and said "Izzy!" and gave the dark haired girl a huge hug. I looked behind her and say Nico and 2 other people, a boy and a girl, I didn't know. "Oh yeah, Alyss, Tera, you remember Nico don't you? This is Percy" she said pointing to the new boy "And this is Annabeth" she said pointing to the girl.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Alyss and this is my sister Tera" I said "so what do you guys want to do in New York City?"

"Well, I've lived in New York my whole life so what do you want to do?" Percy said

"I've always wanted to go to the Empire State building, 'cause I didn't get to go the last time I was here with my family. It wasn't fair because Tera got to go without me"

"Well I want to go to the Natural History Museum" said Annabeth

"Of course you would say that Wise Girl" Percy said

"And I would be right to assume that you don't want to go there Seaweed Brain" Annabeth countered

"Hey Death Breath, where do you want to go?" Percy asked Nico

He just shrugged

"Why do you call each other those nicknames?"

"Uh…" they all stared at each other

"What?" I asked

"There's no reason they're just fun nicknames. That's all" Annabeth said

"So… Who wants to go to the museum and who wants to go to the Empire state Building?"

"Well, I would like to go to the museum and Percy doesn't really like the Empire State Building. So I guess we're going to the Museum." Annabeth said

"OK, well you, Tera, and Percy can be one group and me, Izzy, and Nico can be another" I said

"Since their both kind of faraway let's get Taxies" Izzy said as she and Percy hailed 2 taxies for us. "We'll meet back here at noon for lunch, OK?"

"OK," Annabeth said as we all got into our separate taxies and went to either the museum or Empire State Building. Once we got there we went all the way to the top but Nico looked kind of nervous so we went back down soon after. We spent the rest of the time in the gift shop and I found another set of playing cards for my collection that had famous New York City land marks on them **(AN: I get a set of playing cards every time I go someplace new)**. Finally we left and got a taxi to take us back to Time Square. Izzy and Nico both looked kind of nervous and kept looking at the driver suddenly the car stopped and I looked outside and we weren't in Time Square. We were in a deserted part of Harlem "um… Where are we?" I asked nervously. Right as I was saying that Izzy yanked me out of the car and pulled me behind her and Nico. When I looked at them they had swords in their hands and were pointing them at the taxi driver. But when I actually looked at his face it only had one eye, he was a Cyclops! I then did the only logical thing someone in my position would do, I screamed my head off. I didn't stop screaming until someone put their hand over my mouth and told me to shut up. I then proceeded to bite him. I heard the person behind me curse in Italian. I quickly spun around and saw Nico, then said "language Nico, language!"

"Do you speak Italian?"

"A little but why are you holding swords and why did that thing attack us?"

"She saw everything" Nico said to Izzy completely ignoring my question "We need to take her to camp"

"Fine" Izzy said and then turned to me "Come on Alyss, you get to see my camp"

"Really? But you still haven't answered my questions"

"Don't worry Alyss; we'll explain everything when we get to camp. She turned to Nico, "Can we go your way, it's faster?"

"Fine but don't blame me when you lose your lunch" He said as he went between me and Izzy and grabbed our arms "Ok when I run, you run" he said as he started running at the wall. I started screaming again and we were suddenly covered in darkness. The darkness left very quickly and we were in the middle of a strawberry field.

"What the Hell?! What just happened and why did it feel like we were being sucked through a straw?"

"First off, language Alyss" he said smirking at me "second that was shadow traveling and third Hell doesn't exist"

"What?" I asked very confused

"Heaven and Hell don't exist their just one place, the Underworld"

"No not that, that I got just fine, what is shadow traveling?"

"Don't worry Chiron will explain everything to you" Izzy stepped in before I could get my answer and stated dragging me away toward a big farm house. I took the time to look around. There were a lot of kids there. I think the youngest was 6. Some of the kids were doing normal camp things like volleyball, swimming, and canoeing. But others were doing things like sword fighting, archery, and climbing a wall the spewed lava! Even the buildings were strange. The cabins were put in a 'U' shape, but they weren't normal cabins, they were all unique and different. One was covered in flowers, one looked like a miniature library, and one looked like a big Barbie house. Some looked like they were used very often and some not at all. We finally got to the farm house and there was a guy waiting for us there. Except he wasn't really a man, he was half horse!

"Wha-?" I started to say

"You must be Alyss" the man–horse said "My name is Chiron. I am the activities director at the camp"

"What is this place?"

"Have you ever heard of the Greek Gods?"

"Yeah…"

"Well they're real"

"What!? No, it's not possible! They're just myths!" The sky let out a loud boom of thunder.

"She didn't mean it, she's brand new! Please don't hurt her!" Izzy shouted to the sky and the thunder stopped.

"What in the world was that?!"

"That was the gods. They sometimes come down to earth and have children with mortals. These children are called demi-gods. You are a demi-god."

"No way, I can believe gods are real, but come on, me, a demi-god? That's just not possible."

"How come? Your friend is one, why can't you be?"

I turned to Izzy. "Is it true?" I asked her.

"Yes that is why I always come to this camp I the summer. It's the only safe place for demi-gods."

"OK, I'm starting to believe it now."

"Good, Izzy can you show Alyss around? She will be staying in cabin 11 until she is claimed."

"OK, come on Alyss, you'll love it here" we walked away as Izzy explained the camp. "And lastly, over here are the cabins. There is a cabin for each of the major gods except Hades. Most of the cabins are occupied. Some of them are just for show for the goddesses that don't have children. Come on I'll show you my cabin. I'm a daughter of Aphrodite." We walked up to a life size Barbe house.

"You actually live here?" I asked kind of surprised

"Oh Gods no! I only sleep here. Why on earth would I want to stay with a bunch of prissy preppy people?"

"Good point" we walked away from her cabin and walked up to a cabin with an 11 on it.

"This will be your cabin until you're clamed. It's the Hermes cabin, god of thieves, so keep all your stuff in sight at all times."

"Good to know"

"Well I'll introduce you to your cabin leader and then I'll have to go to my cabin before dinner." We walked inside and it was crowded. People were sleeping on the floor with 2 to a bed.

"Wow!" I said as two boys came up to us and said "Hey Izzy" They were about to give her a hug when she said "No way, I'm not letting you guys steal my wallet again. By the way this is Alyss. She is unclaimed. If you try to steal her stuff you will answer to me, got it?"

"Yes ma'am" they said almost in sync. Izzy then said good bye and left me with the twins.

"So," I started, feeling awkward, "what are your names?"

"I'm Colin"

"And I'm Travis"

"And we're the Stoll brothers" They said together.

"Here is your sleeping bag"

"Here are your camp t-shirts"

"Find any place without anybody already there and that can be your spot" I found a spot in the corner and put my stuff down. I was about to sit down when I heard someone call "Dinner time, everybody to the dinning pavilion" I got up and followed everyone else and I saw a familiar blond head of hair walking towards our table. "Tera?" I asked quietly, slightly surprised that she would be here. Once she got closer I saw it was my sister "TERA!" I screamed as I tackled her into a hug. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

"After we left the Rockefeller Center we were attacked by a Minotaur and Annabeth and Percy took me here. Why are you here?"

"Well, after we left the empire state building, we got into a cab and the driver took us to an abandoned street and attacked us. Then Izzy and Nico took me here."

"Wow, what are the odds of both of us ending up here?"

"I would say one in a million"

"That was rhetorical, Alyss. Come on lets go get food." We walked over to the table and got our food. We were about to start eating when we saw people throwing some of their food into the fire. "Why are they doing that?" I asked the guy next to me.

"You sacrifice some of your food to the god of your choice; usually it's your parent." He said. Tera and I walked over to the fire. I threw some of my food in and said "To my parent, whom ever you may be" Then walked back to the table and started eating. After everyone was finished eating Chiron walked up to the front and started talking.

"First I would like to introduce our newest campers, Alyss and Tera Smith." He said as people cheered for us. "Next I would also like to remind you that capture the flag is tomorrow and you should work out your strategy with your team mates. Now it's time for bed. Good night everyone." With that everyone got up and started heading to bed. I grabbed Tera and went to find Izzy. I found her standing by the lake with Percy, Annabeth, and Nico. "Hey guys. Since you didn't tell us the whole truth before, can you now?" I asked.

"Fine, I'm Izzy Sweet, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty."

"I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, god of the underworld."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies."

"And I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea."

"Ok, now I have one more question, what is capture the flag?" I asked.

"It's just like our version of capture the flag, except we use armor and weapons, so it's like a mini battle." Izzy said.

"Isn't that dangerous?!" I asked slightly alarmed that they would use actual weapons.

"I guess, but it helps prepare you for an actual battle." Percy stated.

"Well, I'm tired. Come on Tera lets go to bed. Good night." I said as I dragged Tera beck to our cabin. "You still need to find a spot to sleep. I think there was one next to me." We walked back to the cabin and Tera got a sleeping bag and set up next to me. We fell asleep thinking about our exciting day and what would happen tomorrow.

*****************PAGE BREAK**********************

**Asteria: Thank you everyone. Now please R&R!**


End file.
